Lovely London What An Exaggeration
by xxsammehxx
Summary: Annie is a normal girl living in London- until she meets Sweeney Todd. I'm not very good with summaries, sorry...
1. 1: Sweeney Todd and Anthony Hope

I do not own any Sweeney Todd charactors, because if I did, I would not be sitting here writing my lame FanFic. I only own this storyline.

**Based on Sweeney Todd**

**Lovely London; What an Exaggeration…**

**1**

My skirt was so long I almost stumbled upon it as I walked the streets of London. I was off to meet Ms. Lovett for some tea. I was even up for some of her terrible pies, I was so starving. As I walked down the sidewalk, very carefully indeed, to make sure I didn't trip, I passed Judge Terpin. Looking rather smug today, his smile was friendly. I looked behind me curiously, and turned. I suddenly slammed into a boy my age, standing on the sidewalk, staring up at a window. I looked to see who he was staring at. Johanna Barker. What a surprise that was.

He stopping staring, and looked down at me. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, it's fine." I said with a smile. "It's my fault anyway, clumsy old me." I added. I could swear I was blushing. He grinned. I was surprised he hadn't returned his gaze to Johanna brushing her hair, totally ignoring me. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Anthony." He introduced himself. If I wasn't blushing before, I was surely blushing now. I held out my hand and he kissed it. I was definitely pink in the cheeks now. He quickly looked me over. I wasn't the best looking in this outfit, and I could look better. But running errands isn't something I normally dress up for, anyway. His eyes lingered for a moment on my appearance and then he turned and picked up his bag. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He said. I smiled.

"You too." He walked away, not even looking back at Johanna, who had her hands pressed up against the glass. She took her hands off and she stared at me. I gulped and kept walking.

"I see you've met Anthony." Ms. Lovett said as I entered the pie shop. I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know? Your pie shop is at least two blocks away from where I met Anthony." I asked. She smiled.

"Oh, Mr. T." She said. I sat down at the table. "He watches from upstairs for me. We don't need you getting in trouble or anything... I mean, this is London, Love."

"Mr. T? And who would that be?" I asked.

Ms. Lovett's mouth hung open. "I forgot to introduce you! Honestly, my brain has gone to the rats." She said. She took my wrist and pulled me from the table. We exited the pie shop and walked up some stairs, then turned and entered a door.

There was a man with crazy black hair, a single streak of white in the near-front. He was sitting in a barber chair, sharpening some razors. Ms. Lovett cleared her throat.

Mr. T stood quickly, putting the razors down on a table. He examined me, and then looked over to Ms. Lovett. "Mr. T, this is Annie." She said to him. He took a step forward and I held out my hand. He kissed it. I tried not to blush again; I had been doing a lot of that today.

"Sweeney Todd." He whispered. I tried not to faint. He returned to his razors a moment later, as if we weren't even there. "Come on, Love, let's go eat some pie, shall we?" Ms. Lovett grabbed my hand once more as we descended the stairs, down to her pie shop.

I tried not to vomit after I ate my pie; the whole thing. Ms. Lovett watched me eat it. Her eyes had widened when I had actually finished it. "Love, you really should get out more. You know, eat normal foods every now and and again so you don't accidentally get poisoned from these?" She suggested. I laughed and drank some gin. It was dark outside now.

"I think you should spend the night. It's too cold, and who knows what kind of people are roaming about at this time of night." Ms. Lovett said to me. I nodded, not able to speak, or I might've gotten sick.

I saw Sweeney walking down the stairs and entering the shop. "Ms. Lovett, can I see you for a moment?" He asked her. His eyes flickered momentarily to mine, then back to Ms. Lovett.

"Sure, Love." She said and stood up, following him out the door.

I sat there, and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep when I heard a knock on the door. My eyes opened quickly, and I looked around. I saw Anthony behind the door, knocking. He smiled when he saw me and waved a little. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hi." I said. "Come in." I moved away so he could enter the shop. He looked around curiously as he sat down at the table. He looked at Ms. Lovett's meat pie, sitting at the table, and then looked back up at me. I quickly added, before he reached for it, "Don't eat that... it's, not that tasty. Believe me."


	2. 2: Too Much Gin

Thank you to everyone who reads my story

Thank you to everyone who reads my story. And reviews it. Thank you very much.

Lovely London; What an Exaggeration

2

Anthony sat there and told me about Johanna. I didn't want to talk about Johanna at all. But, anyway, he explained how the first time their eyes met they fell in love, blah, blah, blah.

I really didn't care, and sat there drinking gin until I felt dizzy. It was most likely midnight and I was tired.

_Anthony, are you done yet? _I mentally asked him. I was getting a bit drowsy. I almost fell asleep in my chair, but when Sweeney and Ms. Lovett came back down and knocked on the door, I was wide awake again.

Anthony stopped talking abruptly and I stood up groggily, opening the door.

"Hello…" Ms. Lovett said sleepily, obviously tired too. "Anthony? Hello Anthony." Was she drunk. Obviously by Todd's grim expression, she had drank a little too much gin.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said quietly, and then left. If I need him? Why would I need him? I sat back down.

Ms. Lovett sat down next to me and took a swig of gin from the bottle.

"So, Anthony, you were saying, Love?" She slurred. He gulped and continued.

"Well, Judge Terpin is in the way of all that and…"

I almost spit out my gin. "Judge Terpin? What's he got to do with all this?" I asked. I honestly didn't know that Johanna was his adopted daughter.

After Anthony explained that, he continued on with his 'love story'. I was just about convinced that this 'love' was all in his head, when someone knocked on the door.

A man who looked slightly like a rat stood behind it. I arched an eyebrow curiously.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked rudely. He kept his blank expression as he answered.

"Judge Terpin needs to speak with a certain… Anthony, yes. Anthony. Is he here?" The rat-man asked.

Before I could answer, someone dove under the table. Rat-man and I both looked behind us, wondering what had happened, and Ms. Lovett just shrugged and smiled. I tried not to laugh.

"No, sir, I don't recall seeing an Anthony around these parts…" I said.

"Oh. Well, thank you for… helping…" He grimaced as he walked away. I leaned out the door.

"You're welcome!" I turned and shut the door, mumbling "You conniving rat-man…" And chuckled quietly. Anthony peeked out from under the table.

"What was that all about?" I asked, sitting back down at my spot at the table. Anthony slowly sat up in his chair.

"That…" Anthony was now fully sitting up straight. "Was Beadle. Judge Terpin's… I don't know… partner in crime?" I laughed.

"Partner in crime?" Ms. Lovett asked, and giggled.

"OK, well, off to bed…" I said, standing up and yawning. Anthony stood up too.

Ms. Lovett grabbed Anthony's shoulder before he walked out of the shop. "Stay, it's too cold out there… and dark." Her eyes flickered to mine, then back to Anthony.

He looked confused, but agreed, and went in the spare bedroom to get dressed.

Ms. Lovett walked up to me. "You fancy him, don't you?" She asked with a smile. I blushed and went to bed.


	3. 3: Revenge

OK, I'm like, really excited and stuff, so I'm gunna write the third chapter too

Ahh, the sweet smell of coffee… hehe, sorry…

Love London: What an Exaggeration

3

I woke up, blinked a few times, focusing my eyes, then got up slowly and stretched. We had all been sleeping in the same room last night, except for Sweeney, of course, who was still upstairs. Mostly likely talking to his razors.

I yawned and walked out to the kitchen. Anthony was already fully dressed and sitting at the table.

Meanwhile, I heard a loud snore coming from the other room.

"Ms. Lovett's still asleep, then, I take it?" I asked. He nodded. He was drinking coffee.

Wait… how'd he get coffee?

I asked him and he said that he had gone up to the store and just bought some. Well, duh.

I mentally kicked myself, sitting down next to him. He pushed the mug towards me and I stared at it questioningly.

"Drink it." He said, pushing it closer. I picked it up; it was nice and warm. I took a sip. It wasn't that bitter, actually. I set the mug back down on the table.

After a few minutes of silence, Sweeney came down and walked into the shop.

"Hello, Anthony. Spent the night…?" He looked at him, then at me.

"Oh, no!" Anthony said quickly. "No, Mr. Todd." I closed my eyes. Awkward, much?

"Oh. Right then. Just coming down to see if Ms. Lovett was awake." He looked at the mug of coffee. "Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"The store…?" Anthony answered. Sweeney nodded, looked around, then left the shop.

"Ok… that was weird…" I mumbled, taking another sip of coffee.

"Hey, don't drink it all!" Anthony said, laughing.

I smiled. Suddenly, Ms. Lovett stumbled into the room

"Where'd Mr. T go? I heard him." She asked sleepily. I giggled, then pointed at the down, then did a walking motion with my fingers indicating that he had walked upstairs. She nodded and ran out of the shop.

"She must have a nasty hangover…" Anthony mumbled.

"I guess so." I looked out the window and saw, none other than…

"Rat-man!" I whispered. Anthony's eyes grew wide and he jumped back under the table. There was a knock at the door.

I went to answer it. "Why, hello, Judge Terpin… fancy meeting you here." I said. He merely nodded, looked around, and then asked, "Where's Mr. Sweeney Todd? I need a quick shave."

I pointed up the stairs and he left. "The coast is clear, Love." I said. Wow, I was picking up after Ms. Lovett, wasn't I?

Anthony peeked over the table, and then sat up. "We should really get some curtains or something so you don't have to dive under the table all the time…" I mumbled, taking the coffee and drinking the last bit of it.

Anthony glared at me playfully.

Ms. Lovett came in. "Well, the Judge is getting a shave, and I'm going to go make some pie. Be back in a jiff, Loves." She said as she walked to the basement.

Anthony was either tired of sitting in the shop all day or he was scared he would fall in love with me instead of Johanna, so he stood up, waved to me, and left. I shrugged and looked in the coffee mug.

Not even a drop left.

I sighed and waited for Ms. Lovett to come back into the room, and when she finally did, she was covered in what I thought was pie crusts.

"Don't worry, Love, the pie just blew up… not that bad…" She said quickly, wiping pie guts off of her.

Sweeney Todd came storming into the shop at 10:00 PM, Anthony trailing behind him.

"He got away, Ms. Lovett. He got away." He said. I was confused as hell.

"Who got away?" I asked curiously.

Ms. Lovett and Sweeney turned to stare at me. Ms. Lovett sighed.

"Guess the jig is up then, Mr. T. You better tell her." She whispered to him. He glared angrily at her, but then sat down at the table beside me.

And he told me the story, of how he got thrown in jail for a false charge by Judge Terpin, who wanted his wife. And now Johanna was his adopted daughter. And how Sweeney was back for revenge.

He explained how he was about to kill Judge Terpin when Anthony came in announcing that he was bringing Johanna there, and when the Judge heard, he freaked out and ran down the stairs.

And there went Sweeney's only chance to kill the Judge.

I arched an eyebrow. "You're mad." I finally said after a few moments with a laugh. He wasn't smiling. "I was _kidding, _Sweeney."

He still didn't look amused. Anthony stood there staring at his feet awkwardly.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…" I mumbled quietly, giggling.

Ms. Lovett leaned against the counter.

"And now he's gone totally mad because he wants to kill innocent people to get to the Judge or something…" She said, taking a sip of water.

Sweeney stood up. "Exactly." He said, smiling evilly. He then walked out of the shop and down the street.

"Oh no." I murmured. Anthony looked frightened and I stood up.

I walked over to him. "Why were you going to bring Johanna here?" I asked sweetly. He gulped.

"Well, because I wanted to take her away from the judge. You know…" He replied quietly.

I looked outside and it was pitch black.

"Guess I'm staying the night again." Anthony and I both said at the same time. I blushed and walked to the bedroom.

I leaned against the wall and listened to Ms. Lovett, who was whispering to Anthony.

All I heard was "She fancies you, you know."

I swallowed. Hard.


	4. 4: Truth

I am way too excited to wait for tomorrow… here's part 4

NOTE: this story might not follow the movie's story line so well. I saw the movie a couple of weeks ago, I don't remember every detail. Thankies! Lol…

Love London

4

I was mortified.

Ms. Lovett had told Anthony what I thought of him! I was going to kill her…

I lay awake all night, thinking about it.

I had pretended to be sleeping when Anthony came in, and he had hesitated, standing there for a moment, before he went to bed himself.

The next morning, I avoided all eye contact with him. He still sat next to me at the table, but he had woken up later than usual.

He didn't have any coffee, either.

I wanted some coffee.

"What shop did you get the coffee from? I'm go buy some…" I asked.

"Oh, it was just up the street. A little corner store." He half-whispered. I swallowed and stood up, heading towards the door. I didn't make it, though, because Sweeney came stomping in before I reached it.

I stopped in my tracks and stared as he paced about the room.

"Um, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, or squeaked, as Sweeney continued pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Sweeney?" I asked. I yelped when I realized Ms. Lovett was standing behind the counter. When had she gotten there?

Sweeney stopped pacing and turned to me. "What?" He snapped. I gulped.

"What's wrong?" That set him off.

"I need to get the Judge. It's driving me mad…" He replied.

"Love, you already are mad." Ms. Lovett said. Sweeney turned to her and his eyes turned to slits, but he didn't say anymore as he walked out of the shop and up the steps.

Now it was my turned to glare at Ms. Lovett. "What?" She asked curiously, totally unaware of what she had done.

Or was she?

"Anthony," I said, without turning around. "Could you be a dear and get some coffee from the corner store? I need to talk to Ms. Lovett alone for a moment…"

He nodded, stood up, and walked out of the shop.

"What'd I do??" She asked.

"Oh, you know what you did. I heard you. You told Anthony how I really felt about him!" I yelled.

"Um, Love…" She pointed to the window. Anthony was looking in.

And the front door was still open.

--

"Well, this must be… hard for you…" Sweeney said to me, his arm around me comfortingly. It was surprising that he was being sweet, really. After Anthony had heard, he had run down the street. He hadn't come back yet.

I had cried and Ms. Lovett had apologized a dozen times for telling Anthony in the first place about my feelings.

I hadn't accepted her apologies yet.

I sat there, tears running down my face, when someone knocked on the door. Ms. Lovett almost ran to the door, most likely hoping that it was Anthony. It wasn't.

What the hell was Rat-man doing here?

Ah, I've gotten into the habit of calling him rat man. I mean, he looks more like a rat than a beadle.

Haha…

Ha?

OK, moving on…

He stood there, holding his cane thing, and spoke quietly to Ms. Lovett.

She slammed the door in his face, locked it, and then came back and sat down at the table, smiling.

"So, how ya feeling, Love?" She asked. I was confused as to why she slammed the door in Rat-man's face. But I ignored it for now and answered her.

"Just peachy!" I snapped.

She flinched and took a sip of gin.

Someone outside the window caught her attention while she was mid-sip. She put the bottle down. I looked behind me to see who was there and my heart skipped a beat.

"Anthony?" I whispered.

Sweeney took his arm off me and stood up, walked out the door, walked up to Anthony, and I could swear by his expression that he was about to punch him in the face.

I heard Sweeney yelling, and it sounded muffled through the window. I couldn't understand a word he said, but I knew that he was yelling at Anthony for leaving me here to cry.

I swallowed, reached for the bottle of gin, and gulped it down.

Ms. Lovett was sitting there with her feet up on the table when Sweeney entered the shop, Anthony-less.

"You made him run off!" Ms. Lovett accused him, taking her feet off the table and standing up.

"Mr. T! Sometimes… sometimes you don't think!" She said and stomped to her bedroom.

"What…?" Sweeney called after her, and then looked at me for an explanation.

"Love, she's right. Sometimes you're totally clueless to the things around you." I said and walked outside.

--

It wasn't quite dark yet, so I thought it was safe enough to walk. I couldn't see Anthony anywhere, but I thought it was best if I stayed away from him for awhile.

I walked down the sidewalk and this woman stopped me. "Spare change, ma'am." I smiled and reached into my pocket.

"There you go." I handed my change to her.

"Bless you!" She said, patting me on the shoulder and walking off. I shrugged and kept walking down the sidewalk.

I realized I was walking past Johanna's house. I looked up into the window and she wasn't there. I didn't really care, but it always seemed like she lived in the window, winning innocent boys' hearts and making them rescue her from a creepy Judge.

I wasn't paying attention, apparently, and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and started back down the sidewalk.

"Don't be." I heard "that someone" say. I turned around and faced Anthony, who looked very tired.

"Well, I, wasn't paying attention, so I should be sorry… don't you think?" Uh oh, I was stuttering now. I swallowed.

"I was just on my way back to the shop. Again." He said.

"Sorry about Sweeney, I guess he gets mad easily." I said, scuffing my shoe on the cement.

"Yeah, he just yelled at me for leaving…" He said, then reached into his bag and took out a cup of coffee.

"But I got coffee." He said, holding it out to me. I blushed.

"You didn't have to…" I murmured. I took it though, anyway, and mumbled a "thanks".

"So, you're going for a walk, then? It's getting dark, you know." He said.

"Well, then, come with me." I ventured. He smiled.

"Ok." And we walked off into the sunset…

OK, so, in London, no sunset. Basically fog.

So, yes, we walked off into the fog.

But we still walked off somewhere, together.

That counts, right?


	5. 5: Secrets

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

And here's part 5!

Lovely London: What an Exaggeration

Suddenly, I was angry.

I mean, what was he playing at he?

He claims he's in love with Johanna and now he taking a walk with me, inching closer with every step. I mean, I liked him liking me, but if he was saying he was in love with this other girl while he was moving in on me or something…

Eh…

Well, during our walk, we talked.

Anthony brought up the subject of me fancying him and I changed the subject quickly to Ms. Lovett's meat pies and he ended up following along with it.

We finally made our way back to the pie shop about an hour later, and Sweeney was nowhere in sight.

Of course, he was probably upstairs watching from the window.

Ms. Lovett wasn't in the shop either.

Anthony took this time to finally bring up 'the Subject' again.

"So, try not changing the subject after I say anything about this, ok?" He asked. I gulped. He smiled.

"You were yelling pretty loud. I thought Ms. Lovett was just joking or something-" I stopped him.

"Why would you think she was joking?" I asked.

"Because someone like you would never like someone like me."

"Now, let me continue, please?" He asked.

"So, I guess I was definitely convinced when you yelled it out." He explained. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finally spit it out.

He fidgeted. I interrupted the silence. "Let's go in and have some gin, then you can tell me, ok?" I suggested. He nodded wordlessly and we walked into the shop. I went in the back room to get some gin. I looked around.

_Must be in the basement… _I thought.

I reached for the handle and opened it, just to see a body fly down out of the ceiling.

I stood there, totally freaked out that a dead body had fell from the ceiling.

I immediately knew what was happening.

"SWEENEY!" I yelled. I heard walking upstairs and a minute later he appeared behind me.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Todd??" I asked, pointing to the body.

He avoided the question by asking another question. "Why are you down here??"

"I'm getting some gin!!" I yelled.

He swallowed.

Just before he was about to explain, Ms. Lovett ran through the door.

"What's she doing down here? And what's Anthony doing here? And-" She looked over at the body and swore under her breath.

I arched an eyebrow and waited for them to explain to me why dead bodies were flying out of the ceiling.

Ms. Lovett explained how her meat pies were doing horrible and she needed some business, and Sweeney was killing all these people, so why put the bodies to waste?

I almost vomited.

"You mean- people are going to eat these?!" I asked loudly.

They looked horrified, thinking I was going to tell someone. Instead, I burst out laughing.

"Wow…" I said, walking towards a bottle of gin, picking it up, walking upstairs, and setting it on the table. And there was Anthony, waiting patiently for me to reappear. I was still laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh, nothing, just Ms. Lovett joking around…" I said as I poured us each some gin in a mug.

I sat down next to him.

"OK, now what is it? Spit it out, Love." I said. I said 'Love' again, too. Damn.

"Ok… well…" I waited patiently for the answer.

"Yes?" I asked finally, after a moment of silence.

"I… like you too…" He whispered.

My mouth hung open. "Really??" I asked, way too excited to contain myself.

"But… I still want to rescue Johanna." I stared. "No! I like you, though, it's just that she's stuck in the house with the judge, and word's going 'round that the judge is going to… marry her…"

"That sick…" I muttered. "Ok. I'll help." I said with a grin. He smiled back.

He leaned towards me to kiss me when Ms. Lovett and Sweeney came running up the stairs.

"Are we missing something?" Sweeney asked curiously.

"Uhmm… no?" I asked. I laughed.

"Right… right…" Sweeney walked out of the shop and up the stairs. Ms. Lovett stood there smiling.

"Ah… the sweet smell of love…" She murmured and walked out of the shop. I looked around, made sure they weren't around.

Anthony moved in and kissed me softly.

Heaven.

And now to save Johanna.


	6. 6: Death

Thank you for reading and stuff

**Thank you for reading and stuff! This, sadly, is the last chapter. I know it didn't last long, but whatever… anyway, sorry if it disappoints you. I will be writing another Sweeney Todd love story-thing in the near future, so yeah… Mkay, I'm done. **

Lovely London part 6

The next few days were quite pleasant—Anthony and I just hung out in the Pie Shop for awhile while Sweeney 'shaved' people. I was the only one other than Ms. Lovett and Sweeney who knew about their killing-people-thing.

But after the nice snuggling and Sweeney's murders, it was time to rescue Johanna. Turned out that she was just recently sent to an insane asylum… hm, wonder why?

Ok, so, I know. It was only because she refused to marry sick Judge Turpin. Anthony was really excited or something, because he couldn't stand still. I was slightly jealous about that…. OK, really jealous. I mean, he was with ME not HER.

He had even told me after we got together that he loved me since the day I bumped into him! I had totally forgotten about Johanna, sitting in the window, trapped in her room.

I shook it off as night fell and we got ready. Sweeney was still set on getting the Judge to come back, and Ms. Lovett was about to get ready to just sit and wait for us to come back after our 'adventure'.

We walked out of the shop, said a quick goodbye to Ms. Lovett, and headed to the asylum.

**SWEENEY TODD P.O.V.**

**OK, I have a very vague part of my brain that remember this scene. It's where Johanna is dressed as a guy and she's hiding in the chest, but I don't remember how she leaves the barber shop, so I'm going to make it up, k? And I don't remember why the Judge comes back because he was pissed at Sweeney before but whatever…**

"Need a shave, sir?" I asked a man, obviously needing to be put in his place. Hiding in this chest, in MY property. Ha.

The man didn't nod as I pulled him to the chair and threw him on it. He gulped. Luckily for him, an old woman walked inside.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"Do… do I know you, sir?" I didn't have time for this woman; I slit her throat quickly and pushed her down the hole in the floor.

The Judge walked through the door right then, just as I was cleaning off my razor.

The Man snuck away out the door before the Judge shut it behind him. I didn't have time for the Man anyway.

"Judge Turpin! Fancy meeting you here…" I said, polite as can be.

"I only need a shave, sir." He replied. I smiled.

"Well, then, come on and sit down..." I gestured to the chair and added, "It's on the house."

He sat.

And the sick man was still singing about women, while I was being forced to sing with him.

"…women. Beautiful women…" He sang. I took my razor. Stood there, waiting for the right moment.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit." Turpin remarked.  
"With fellow tastes... in women at least." I replied.  
"What's that?" He looked nervous.

"The years, no doubt, have changed me, sir. But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner in the dock, is not particularly memorable." My eyes turned to slits as I raised my razor slightly.

Turpin's eyes widened. "Benjamin… Barker…?"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" I screamed.

**SWEENEY TODD END P.O.V.**

When we got back and looked for Johanna, she was nowhere in sight. I ran up the stairs while Anthony looked around the streets.

I ran inside the barber shop and screamed.

"Sweeney…" I murmured, taking a step closer to Judge Turpin, who's neck was slit open and pouring blood. **I know he was supposed to fall down the floor, but I like this better **My mouth hung open.

Sweeney was also covered in blood, and his expression did not change. He stared down at the Judge.

Sweeney stepped on something that made the floor collapse and the chair bent backward, sending the Judge flying.

Sweeney looked up at me. "What? GO!" He screamed. I sprinted out the door and down the stairs quickly. I looked around for Ms. Lovett, whom of which wasn't in the shop or in the streets. Neither was Anthony.

I chose to look for Ms. Lovett first, and walked into the shop, looking around.

"She must be in the basement.." I mumbled to myself, heading there. She came back up, breathing heavily. She stopped suddenly when she saw me.

"Hello dearie… back so soon, eh?" She asked.

My eyes narrowed. "Where's Toby, Ms. Lovett?" **I know I didn't mention the kid before, but whatever, haha**

She swallowed. "I was just teaching him how to work the machines, that's all. Heaven knows we need more help making the pies 'round 'ere." She walked past me.

"Ok… well, I'm going to go and look for Toby…" I said, heading towards the door.

"Oh, dear…" Ms. Lovett mumbled quietly, but I heard her, and spun around.

"Oh dear what?" I asked.

"It's just… well, Anthony found Johanna…" She explained. I collapsed onto the floor and everything was blurred by a flood of tears.

"No. Don't tell me anymore." I sobbed.

She kneeled down next to me. "He said he thought he loved you, but he truly needed Johanna." She explained.

"Yeah. Right. Bastard…" I mumbled, thinking of all the time we had spent together. I couldn't believe that he would do this.

"Just sit at the table, sweetie. I hear Sweeney coming down now, he'll sort this all out…" She said, heading back to the basement. Sweeney entered the shop and looked at me.

"Oh, what did he do this time, Love?" He asked, exasperated.

"Ms. Lovett is looking for you." I said, ignoring the question. I sniffed.

He shrugged and walked downstairs. I fell asleep.

**TOBY P.O.V.**

Oh my God. This sewer smelled horrible. But it was more terrible up there… where the blood, the bodies were…

I heard Ms. Lovett and Sweeney talking. "No… this… you said she poisoned herself!" He yelled. Ms. Lovett stuttered.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you she died, Mr. T…" She mumbled.

And now?

They were singing, dancing. How could they sing and dance at a bloody time like this? They were murderers! And Sweeney was mad at her, wasn't he?

I was just about to go up when I heard Ms. Lovett scream and the wood-burning stove slam shut.

Angry tears burned my cheeks. I knew what had happened. I climbed out of the sewer and saw Sweeney's razor on the floor, and him leaning over a dead body.

"_There was a man and his wife…_

_And she was beautiful…" _He sang.

I reached around his neck and slit his throat roughly. He slumped over the body and bled. I watched him die as I slid back into the shadows, ready to take on a new life.

**TOBY END P.O.V.**

I walked down to the basement, wondering what had happened to Ms. Lovett and Sweeney. What I saw made me collapse, yet again.

"Sweeney. SWEENEY!" I screamed. He was bleeding, slumped over a dead woman. I saw a little figure slip into the shadows.

"Toby! You didn't!" I yelled. I heard a small laugh and he disappeared.

"MS. LOVETT!" I was panicking now. And I knew she was gone.

There was only one thing left to do.

I crawled over to Sweeney and slipped a razor out of his belt, and did what had to be done.

**Yeah, sad wasn't it? Everyone died. Except Anthony and Johanna. Stupid lovebirds. ANYWAY, so yeah. Reviews are nice. **

**Sequel? Holy crap! MAYBE!! Anyway, also, a new Harry Potter fanfic might be coming…? It's a little iffy. **

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Sammeh**


End file.
